Love, Sea, & Harvest
by Daughters of Poseidon
Summary: It's five years after Percy and Annabeth fall into Tartarus, and Percy has a new sister! She's part of an all-powerful prophecy. In the middle of the whole drama, she falls in love. With a few... issues.


Thu, Jun 27, 2013 at 3:54 PM

3:54 PM

**THE FIRST PROPHECY. Book 1**

**PART 1-THE DAUGHTER**

CHAPTER 1- THE STALKER

The boy continued to stare. The boy had been staring for an hour, and was really getting on my nerves.  
I was at the Empire State Building in New York. I loved it there, I felt like I was at home. The only downside was the stalker.  
The boy had blond hair, and piercing gray eyes. He wore a T-shirt, jeans, and converse.  
The boy seemed to act like he knew me.  
Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, I marched up to him, and stared at him in his gray eyes.  
His mouth twitched, like he was fighting a smile.  
"Hi," he said.  
"Do you mind telling me why you enjoy stalking people?"  
He smiled. "I'm Alec, now it's not considered stalking, Adrianne."  
My jaw dropped. "How do you know my name?" That was a stupid question.  
"That's not important, what is, is to know who and what you are so you can protect yourself. I suggest to push your mother to find out about your father." And Alec walked away, leaving me wide eyed.  
I found my feet and ran after him.

CHAPTER 2- THE DEMIGOD

Alec pushed the lowest button in the elevator.  
Percy was waiting for him in the lobby.  
Percy Jackson was a twenty-one year old, who was dating Alec's older sister, Annabeth Chase. He had jet black hair and sea green eyes, the good looks of his dad, Poseidon.  
"Did she say anything?"  
"Hi to you too."  
"Hi, did she say anything?"  
Percy had asked Alec to look for a girl who matched the Poseidon type child, and do research. Alec's looking had led him to find Adrianne Willison. There was an all powerful prophecy about another child of Poseidon.  
Alec told Percy about Adrianne's outburst.  
"She's defiantly your sister alright."  
Percy smirked. "You like her."  
Alec flushed. "No...no- why would I like your sister, it would be weird. You and Annabeth... No!" For once Alec felt lose for words.  
Percy rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say."

CHAPTER 3- EVER

I stood behind the pole spying on Alec, the stalker. I saw him meet with a guy named Percy. I felt my cheeks heat up when Percy accused Alec of liking me.  
Alec and Percy left the building. I slipped from my hiding place, and ran across the room.

Ever Willison, my mother, is a calm woman, who's a had a hard childhood. Her mom died when she was thirteen, and her dad went crazy, and he one day left my mom alone in their house and never came back for her.  
My mom greeted me from the kitchen.  
"Hi Adrianne! How was the view?"  
All summer I'd been going up to the Empire State Building. My mom always got jittery when I left the house, as if she were waiting for something bad to happen.  
Before I could loose my courage, I sat next to my mom on a barstool.  
"Mom?" I said. "I want to know more about my dad, I don't want to know that I have his eyes and hair color, I want to know why there are no pictures of him, why I never met him, and why you never talk about him without crying. I have been asking myself these questions because you, my mother, won't."  
My mom stared at me, her dull light brown eyes were filled with sadness and regret.  
"He was a good man," she said slowly. "I loved him so much. But he had to leave. I couldn't stop him. He loved the sea. And he wanted you to go to a special... camp."  
"That's it? He just left?"  
"Yes, but he didn't want to."  
I stood up, furious, not with my mother but my dad. I'd wished he'd fought for me and my mom. I stormed to my room, and flopped on my bed. Hot burning tears rolled down my cheeks. I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up to my phone ringing from my bag.

CHAPTER 4-STUBBORNNESS

Percy motioned for him to hit the call button. Alec punched in the number against his will. Percy made him dial the number to Adrianne's phone. He stood in the booth, feeling like an idiot. The phone rang for a moment, and Adrianne's voice came from the other end.  
"Hello?"  
"Adrianne?"  
"Alec! How in the world did you get my number?"  
Alec chuckled.  
"You really are stalking me," Adrianne fumed.  
"No, I know your name, address, and number. Not to mention your family members better than you do."  
Adrianne went quiet.  
"Adrianne, listen, I need to talk to you, come to the Empire State Building. Seven o'clock. Please."  
"So you can tell me who Percy is?" Adrianne said quickly.  
Alec was taken aback. How did she know?  
"No, you'll meet him soon, but not now. Just come."  
Adrianne sighed. "Fine, but you better have a good reason." And Adrianne hung up in the other line.  
Percy was smirking when he came out.  
"How was your chat with your girlfriend?"  
"She's not my girlfriend." Though he was blushing fiercely.  
Percy pursed his lips to stop from laughing.  
"Get out of here," Alec said pushing Percy. "She'll be here any minute!"  
Percy faked a fall. "Alec! You don't want me to meet your future girlfriend?"  
Alec narrowed his eyes, a smile threatening to show.  
Percy went away laughing.  
"I wouldn't like anyone so stubborn!" he said after him.  
Percy turned, still walking. "Because she's like you?"

CHAPTER 5- MOONLIT

I saw him before he saw me. His blond hair caught the moonlight, and his hair looked silvery. The moon showed his whole stiff shoulders. His hands were stuffed into his pockets, and his eyes were bright.  
Alec's gray eyes turned to me. I blushed when he caught me staring. I ran to him.  
"What?"  
"Hi."  
"Hi, what was so important you dragged me all the way over here?"  
"You are special."  
His comment caught me off guard. "Huh?"  
"You aren't human."  
"What? Am I an alien?"  
"No, your brother, Percy Jackson, and you are children of the same god, Greek god."  
I stepped back. "What? How is this Percy my brother?"  
"Half brother."  
I rolled my eyes and continued. "How... Why..." I took a deep breath. "Who is my dad?"  
Alec moistened his lips. "I think somebody else should tell you that, I'm not even sure."  
"You have a hunch."  
He nodded. "But you need to come with me. To a place where children of Greek gods go to survive. It's the one place monsters can't get to us."  
I looked at my boots. I couldn't just pick up and leave to this camp my dad wanted me to go. "I can't just leave my mom."  
"She knows."  
I looked at my feet again.  
"Please, Adrianne. You have to be safe."  
I looked up. His eyes were filled with surprise that he'd said that.  
"Why?" I whispered.  
"Because... You are a lot more powerful than you think."  
"I'm nothing special."  
"Yes you are."  
I tore my gaze away from his eyes.  
"Please, Adrianne."  
Tears started to sprout from the corners of my eyes.  
Alec was staring down at me.  
I turned away again.  
Heat encircled my wrist. Alec stood next to me. The heat was warm and comforting. But also surprised me.  
I pulled my hand free.  
"Where?"

CHAPTER 6- STRUCK

Alec sat next to Adrianne uncomfortably in the taxi. He kept running his hands through his hair, squirming in his seat, and glancing at Adrianne every few minutes.  
Adrianne looked just as uncomfortable. She stared out the window, but tugged at a strand of black hair, blocking his gaze from her green eyes. And Alec finally understood how Annabeth had fallen in love with Percy's.  
Alec looked out his window, he shot a glance at Adrianne, who was already staring at him. She blushed, but didn't look away. They didn't know they had leaned closer, and were almost nose to nose.  
Adrianne cleared her throat and took her place again looking through the window. Her cheeks were a bright shade of red.  
Alec ran his fingers through his hair.  
He looked through his window, and thought of the prophecy about Adrianne. The prophecy had to be about her, there were no other children of Poseidon besides Adrianne and Percy.  
He shuddered at the thought of the prophecy. Alec had a sudden protective feeling over Adrianne, and wanted to protect her from monsters and didn't want anything to happen to her. But from what the prophecy said...was it really worth to be so selfish over her? If Adrianne was the one in the prophecy... The same question went through his head, along with the haunting line...  
He glanced at her. She'd fallen asleep against the door. He smiled. Her hair fell down her arms, and nearly reached her elbows. 'Is it worth it?' the voice asked.  
'Yes. Yes it is,' he thought.  
And Alec admitted he was struck by Aphrodite's magic.

CHAPTER 7- CAMP

I dreamt I was in the ocean Alec was next to me. His blond hair swayed, and his eyes were closed. I reached for him, but his form dissolved from my touch. My mouth opened but no sound came out. Alec reappeared behind me. I spun around in the water.  
I opened my eyes, Alec (the real Alec) was shaking me slightly.  
"We're here."  
At first I thought everything was a dream. I couldn't tell if Alec, the talk about gods, or my feelings toward Alec were a dream.  
I sighed reluctantly.  
I climbed out and breathed in the scent of pine and strawberries.  
Alec took my hand in his, which lit up with warmth. He guided me toward a huge pine tree. I blinked and behind it were dozens of people running around, ranging from seven to twenty years old.  
"Whoa."  
Alec pulled me along.  
"This is Camp Half- Blood."  
My mouth dropped. This was the place my dad wanted me to go.  
"Whoa," I said again.  
"That's the lake," he said pointing to a lake glistening in the moonlight. "The arena, dining pavilion, and the cabins." The cabins were a strange mix of modern day cabins and Greek structure. Then a thought hit me.  
"Alec, who's your parent?"  
Alec stiffened. "My dad is a teacher to middle school students. My mom is Athena, goddess of wisdom, weaving, and battle. Cabin six."  
I nodded.  
"Now you have to meet Chiron," he said.  
"Who?"  
"The camp director."  
Alec pulled me toward a green painted house, about four stories high. A man in a wheelchair was on the porch, playing cards with a young man with curly-ish messy brown hair, bloodshot eyes, he wore a Hawaiian shirt, jogging pants, and running shoes.  
"Chiron?" Alec said to the man in the wheelchair.  
Chiron was a middle aged man with a curly brown haired beard, warm brown eyes, and crinkles around them which told me he smiled a lot, but his eyes had a hint of sadness in them.  
"Alec, welcome back!"  
Alec nodded, and turned to the other man. "Mr. D," he said through gritted teeth.  
"Well about time! This camp was a boring bunch," Mr. D said, waving his hand in the air dramatically. "Well, actually it was rather quiet, which I enjoyed." And Mr. D went into the house, muttering about stupid demigods.  
"You must be Adrianne," Chiron said smiling, but his voice wavered, as if he were nervous.  
I smiled at him. "Hi."  
Chiron turned to Alec. "Chiron, maybe you should show Adrianne your real self," Alec said.  
Chiron nodded, and started to get up. He kept getting taller and taller, until his hair skimmed the porch lights. From waist up he was a middle aged man, but waist down he was a white stallion.  
"You're a centaur!"  
Chiron nodded. "I've trained many heroes, including Jason, Achilles, and Perseus."  
My eyes got bigger and bigger at every name. Stories my mom told me as a kid flashed through my mind. Jason and the Golden Fleece, Achilles's heel, and Perseus and Medusa.  
Alec chuckled.  
"Well," Alec said. "Chiron, I wanted to introduce Adrianne to Percy."  
My eyes darted from Chiron to Alec. But Alec dragged me away from the house, and toward the cabins. He stopped at a silver cabin, with an owl at the top of the doorway. Inside there were book shelves in every corner, and bunk beds were pushed against the walls as of sleeping didn't matter, paper littered the floor, and sketches and blueprints were pinned on the wall.  
The boy called Percy and a girl with blond hair and gray eyes, who looked extremely like Alec, were talking but stopped suddenly when we walked in hand in hand. Alec quickly dropped my hand, and pushed me inside. The blonde smiled. Blond curls framed her well tanned face, and her gray eyes twinkled with happiness.  
"Hello, Adrianne. I'm Annabeth Chase, Alec's half sister."  
Alec turned to Percy and they spoke in hushed voices.  
"This is probably hard for you to believe," Annabeth said. "But believe me it's very much real."  
"Well, I think I'll manage."  
Annabeth smiled. "Good thing Alec is there for you," she winked at me.  
"Well!" someone said behind us. "Adrianne has finally come to camp!" Percy was still standing by Alec, but was looking directly at me.  
I laughed nervously. Alec stepped in to rescue. "Dinner!" And a conch shell blew somewhere. Alec pushed me out the door, and into the cool night, he led me to the dining pavilion.  
"You need to eat at the Hermes table," Alec said and he pointed to a table with boys and girls with upturned noses, creepy smirks, and a look in their eyes that made you want to make sure your wallet was there.  
I sighed. "Let me guess we have to sit with our siblings, and since we don't know who my dad is I have to sit at Hermes."  
Alec nodded. "Your dad has to claim you."  
"Claim me?"  
"Show that you're his daughter, then we can move you to a different table, and cabin."  
I nodded.  
"But first," Alec said. "You need to be introduced." Alec gave me another push towards Chiron, still centaur in form. He hit his hoof against the pavement, and all the campers got quiet.  
"Attention campers! This is Adrianne Willison and-" Chiron broke off. Everyone in the area gasped, except Alec, Percy, and Annabeth. A glowing green three points spear- a trident- was floating above me. My dad was...  
"All hail Adrianne Willison, daughter of Poseidon, god of the sea, master of earthquakes and creator of horses." I caught Alec's eyes, and we stared, electricity flowed through me.  
I was a daughter of Poseidon.

CHAPTER 8- ALMOST

Alec didn't talk to Adrianne after dinner. Which killed him all through dinner. She sat at the Poseidon table with Percy, and they talked among themselves. He glanced at her to find her peeking at him too. She blushed but didn't turn away. When she did, she didn't turn back.  
He tossed and turned in his bunk. Annabeth was breathing evenly above him in her bunk. He quietly dressed, and went outside, and he dashed to the beach. He was surprised to see Adrianne there, her eyes closed, and her arms crossed over her stomach.  
She gave no notice to him. He took her hand, and she smiled, her eyes still closed.  
"Can't sleep?"  
She turned to him. "No."  
Adrianne leaned against him, and put her head on his shoulder, and Alec wrapped his arms around her. Warmth radiated throughout his body. Adrianne turned to him. Her breath in his face, her green eyes staring into his, and her lips inches from his. She leaned farther in, closing the distance between them, but stopped when their lips brushed against each other. She pulled back, hesitation in her eyes. She smiled at him, but it didn't reach her eyes.  
"I have to go," she said quickly.  
"Okay," he said reluctantly.  
She untangled herself from his arms, and went quickly away.  
Almost.

CHAPTER 9- THE WALL

I slowly started to build the wall. The wall between Alec and I. I wanted him. But I didn't. I knew why, I just couldn't. I only thought of him as a friend.  
The next morning, I avoided Alec completely. I know he was constantly looking at me, I could feel his nonstop gaze on my back. I never turned, and never stopped to talk with him.  
I knew I couldn't keep it up, I thought I could avoid him until the whole thing stopped. I wanted the feelings I had to him to stop, my fast beating heart, and the nonstop gazes to stop all together. The small voice in the back of my head told me otherwise. It wanted me to ran up in his arms, to let him slow my heart, and to hold his gaze forever. I ignored that voice, and completely ignored him.  
But Alec kept tearing that wall down, slowly. I kept repairing it.  
One night, I sat in the docks by the lake. I found out that Poseidon's children could have perfect bearings at sea, we could breathe underwater, control the water, talk to horses, and we didn't get wet unless we wanted to.  
Anyway, I was by the lake, when a familiar warmth touched my back. Alec sat next to me.  
"Tell me why," he whispered.  
"I can't," I knew I was on the verge of tears. "I don't want to be more than friends."  
"Why didn't you just say something?"  
I shrugged. "I just..."  
I trailed off, I did know why, and I wanted tell him, but I could barely control my feelings. With Alec I couldn't. Alec rested his hand on my shoulder. "Friends?"  
I shivered from his warm touch. "Friends."  
Alec smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

CHAPTER 10- BLUE TEAM

Alec and Adrianne went back to their normal relationship to friends. But sometimes he would catch her staring at him, that same hesitation in her eyes. Sometimes even pain.  
He wanted her. But he didn't want to hurt her.  
It was a Friday night, capture the flag.  
On the red team was the Ares, Demeter, Dionysus, Apollo, the one kid in the Zeus cabin, and Aphrodite cabins. On the blue team were the Athena, Poseidon, Hermes, and Hephaestus cabins.  
"Hey," Adrianne said, falling into step with him.  
"Hey."  
"What do we do?"  
He laughed. "The creek is the boundary, we have to find the red flag, and get across into friendly territory. Without getting killed."  
"Um... I don't have a sword."  
"Oh right, I forgot." Alec reached into his pocket, and handed her a pen.  
"A pen?"  
"It was Percy's, but he's in college, he doesn't need it very much."  
Adrianne took the pen, careful not to touch his skin. She uncapped it, and it grew into a three foot long sword.  
"Celestial bronze, it can kill monsters very well, but it's harmless to mortals."  
Adrianne wrinkled her nose, as if she smelled something fowl. The sword glowed brightly, and shrank to a smaller to a one foot long blade, the hilt was still had leather wrapping for a grip, and between the hilt and blade was a trident.  
"Whoa."  
Alec nodded. "Now it's yours."  
Adrianne traced the trident with her finger.  
Alec drew his own sword. It as also Celestial bronze, two feet long, and a leather grip, it glowed faintly in the night.  
"Okay," she said. "What's the game plan? Athena always has a plan."  
"Yep, Percy and Annabeth will be guarding the flag, they work best together, Hermes, Athena, and Hephaestus will be in the denser woods, you and me will be looking for the flag."  
Adrianne nodded, her gaze on her combat boots.  
Adrianne's hair was in a braid down her back, and was purple in the crescent moon.  
Chiron blew the conch shell and everyone moved into the forest, the blue team moved into the forest first, and then the red.  
Alec, Adrianne, Annabeth, and Percy moved with the flag, into the forest, and they hid the flag surrounded with trees, but also clear in sight, Annabeth and Percy moved ten feet away from the flag, as the rules said, and they drew their swords (Percy's a new balance sword, that he kept moving from hand to hand. Annabeth's a dagger, about six inches long of blade). Adrianne and Alec ran to the creek, where they saw a Apollo kid, fighting a Hermes, and an Aphrodite bunch surrounding a Hephaestus kid, either charming him or putting pink ribbons in his hair, lipstick, or any other girly thing they had up their sleeves.  
They almost made it across when a bunch of Ares children surrounded them. They stood back to back.  
Alec moved to the closest camper, a girl about fourteen, and they went rolling away. Alec swing at her head, she ducked, he could hear more fighting behind him glanced in Adrianne's direction and saw a few Apollo girls helping her out. He turned back to the camper. Her helmet covered her face, but he knew who she was, he recognized the sword. It was Ashton Thompson, a daughter of Demeter, she came to camp a few years back when she was around nine or ten. Ashton pushed him harder, but made her more clumsy. He struck her on her helmet, and a dent was made, she crumpled to the ground, and Alec ran to help Adrianne, but he stopped dead in his tracks, a woman was standing over Adrianne. She had a deep cut in her stomach, her eyes were tightly shut, and she was groaning, which made Alec relieved that she was alive. Alec noticed everyone by the lake as gone. Nobody was around to help. The woman had frizzy long red hair, and glowing glazed over eyes. Green mist curled around her feet, and Adrianne, and she held a bloody dagger tightly in her hand.  
Alec ran to her.  
But he was pushed back by an invisible force.  
The woman focused her green eyes on him.  
"I am the oracle of Delphi. This girl must die!"

CHAPTER 11- PAIN

I couldn't hear anything. The pain took up my mind, and it was the one thing I could focus on. The taste of reptile filled my mouth, and I could hear the clinging of swords. I could feel the poison filling my body, it spread to my legs, and then my chest, and I couldn't breathe. I gripped the dirt by my hand, and I squeezed it tightly in my fist. I might've blacked out at some point, because I opened my eyes, and Alec was standing over me. And I concentrated on that. Alec scooped me up, and ran. I mumbled his name, but he either didn't hear or ignored me. He made it out if the forest, and he ran faster to the Big House. He made it to the porch, and kicked open the door. And I blacked out again.

I dreamed that Alec and I were at the beach staring into each others eyes, his piercing gray eyes were loving and kind.  
I blinked my eyes open, and Alec was sitting on the floor pulling at his hair. I was in the Big House, I could feel the uncomfortable cloth wrapping on my stomach. Percy was at the foot of my bed, and Annabeth was with him. I groaned. Three heads came up at once, Alec reached for my hand. I held it tightly. Alec's eyes were rimmed with a red tint, Percy had dark circles under his eyes, and Annabeth had tear stains on her cheeks.  
I turned to Alec. His eyes were filled with sadness, and remorse.  
"Alec," I croaked, my voice was hoarse.  
"Adrianne, I... I thought-" Alec choked up.  
"I thought you were dead," he managed.  
"What happened?"  
"The oracle," he said. "It's the-"  
"Not important!" Annabeth interrupted quickly.  
I frowned but turned back to Alec again. "Don't blame yourself."  
"Too late."  
I shook my head. I remembered all the campers around me vaporize in green mist, and Alec carrying me to the Big House, and the pain. I remembered the pain very well.  
"Don't think about it," Alec said, tightening his hold on my hand. And I felt a bead of sweat fall down my face. I wasn't completely healed.  
"Drink this," Percy said, and he handed me a glass with liquid inside.  
I sipped it cautiously. It tasted like milk and brownies, my midnight snack my mom gave me when I was a kid. Before I knew it, the glass was empty, and I felt a lot better.  
"It's nectar," Alec said. "It's the drink of the gods, but don't drink a lot of it, it can burn you up."  
I nodded, and looked at Percy.  
"Can we have some privacy?"  
Percy nodded, and herded Annabeth out.  
And I turned to Alec for the third time.  
"I have something to confess, I do like you. I'm afraid."  
"Of what?"  
"I'm afraid of love. I was never noticed, and I liked it that way. Then there's my mom and Poseidon. I don't know... I never really like the idea of love."  
Alec shook his head, but there was regret? No it was guilt in his eyes. "I would never do that to you."  
"I know, but what about death? I don't want you to die and leave me heartbroken, I don't want to feel that, I never do. And we're half-bloods! The chances of death are much higher! Look at me Alec! I almost died!"  
Alec looked at me with his gray detracting eyes. To my surprise, he nodded. "You're right. You almost died, and you would've left me in pain."  
I let that sink in, and I looked at him again.  
"Don't leave me."  
"Never."  
"But how do you know that?"  
"Because I know."  
"Well that's reassuring!"  
Alec grinned. "There's the Adrianne I know."  
I sighed.  
"Get some rest," he said, letting go of my hand.  
He kissed my forehead, and left me to sleep in the Big House, with the unknown feelings I had towards Alec.

CHAPTER 12- FINALLY

Alec paced the cabin again and again, Annabeth watched his every move.  
"Just ask her already!"  
It was July third, tomorrow was the Fourth of July fireworks, which was the most romantic occasion at camp. Alec wanted to ask Adrianne, but didn't know how, and if she'll say yes.  
"I can't!"  
"Stop psyching yourself out! She likes you, you like her! Just ask her!"  
"Easy for you to say! You asked Percy out in the eighth grade, after putting him in jail during capture the flag!"  
Annabeth giggled. "Well! Not everyone has the best moment to ask!"

Adrianne laid on her bunk, Percy was grinning beside her.  
"Ask him!" he said.  
"Shouldn't he ask me?"  
"Annabeth didn't wait for me to ask!"  
"That's because you were too scared!"  
"No, I just kept refusing I liked her."  
She stuck her tongue out at him.  
"Just ask him!"  
"Fine."

Alec ran to cabin three, Poseidon. Half way, he bumped into Adrianne. He caught her shoulders mid-run.  
"Sorry," they breathed.  
Adrianne's eyes were filled with nervousness.  
"Will you-"  
"Will you go to the Fireworks with me?" Alec blurted.  
Adrianne's smile was wide, and beautiful, he'd never seen her smile that large.  
"Yes!" And she threw her arms around his neck.  
Finally.

CHAPTER 13-MONSTER HAIR

I ruffled my hair in frustration. Nothing worked! I finally gave up on my hair, and ran to cabin ten. I needed help, and there was only one daughter of Aphrodite who was nice enough to help me.

Bella stopped looking through her clothes when there was a rapid knock on the cabin door.  
"Hi, Bella," Adrianne gasped. "Can you," she pulled at her hair.  
"Come in."  
Adrianne's black hair was frizzy, and fell over her face. Bella worked hard to do her hair, and continue glancing at her dresses hanging from her closet.  
She stepped back to view her masterpiece.  
Adrianne's hair was now a beautiful fishtail braid down her shoulder.  
She'd picked a beautiful sea green dress, that brought out her eyes. She chose some black tights, that matched pretty well with her ankle boots.  
Adrianne's jaw dropped when she saw her reflection, she turned to the fourteen year old.  
"My mom would definitely ask for your secret. You should've seen my hair at my sophomore dance!" Bella knew she was nervous, because she was breathing heavily and spoke her words in a single breath.  
"He's going to love you, even more than he does now."  
Adrianne broke into a nervous grin.  
And she hugged her tightly, but Bella quickly pushed her off.  
"I need to dress! Your monster hair took up all my time!"

CHAPTER 14-THE WANTED KISS

Alec stood on the beach, watching all his friends swim in the salty water, sit on blankets with their dates, or plainly standing with sand in their shoes.  
Alec watched the horizon in the distance.  
He wore a gray dress shirt, and jeans.  
He watched very closely at Annabeth and Percy, if Percy made one bad move...  
He turned to see Adrianne coming up the sand dune. He saw Bella, a daughter of Aphrodite laughing with her.  
But Alec mainly focused in Adrianne. Her dress came to her thighs, and she wore black pants. Her hair was in a braid he didn't recognized. His jaw dropped. But he quickly closed it when she spotted him.  
He could see her blush, and she continued walking. Bella said something, and Adrianne glared playfully at her.  
She came to him laughing.  
"Hey," she sighed.  
He meant to "hi", but it can out like-"uh"  
She smiled at his silliness, and looked up at the stars.  
"You look nice," he managed.  
She blushed deeper. "Thanks, Bella did it, I was horrible at managing my own hair."  
He laughed nervously.  
They stood awkwardly, about two feet away from each other.  
He looked at his feet, when he looked up, he saw Adrianne making gestures to Bella, who mouthed, 'yes!'  
Adrianne shook her head.  
Alec quickly looked away, he didn't want Adrianne to feel more nervous (more than he felt).  
"We should go farther up," Adrianne said desperately, but she was too late, Bella was marching up to them, her light brown hair, tucked in a ponytail, was bellowing behind her. She whispered something in Adrianne's ear, who stomped on her toe. And she shook her head violently.  
Bella smiled sweetly at Alec, "would you please let me borrow Adrianne?" Without waiting for an answer, she dragged Adrianne by the arm. Adrianne's eyes pleading for him to save her. He shrugged, and smirked at her. She stuck her tongue out at him.  
Bella's dazzling sapphire eyes were calm, as Adrianne threw her arms wildly in the air.

"I am NOT going to kiss him!" Adrianne hissed.  
"Well doesn't look like he will!"  
"Well I won't either! I told you why!"  
"Yes but you HAVE to!"  
Adrianne stomped her foot, which Bella was grateful wasn't her own foot.  
"But-"  
"Nope!" Bella said raising her hand. "You will!"  
Adrianne crossed her arms over her chest.  
"No!" And she stomped back to where Alec was straining himself not to eavesdrop on their very private argument.

CHAPTER 15-THE REPEATED HISTORY

"What did Bella have to say?" Alec asked me.  
I blushed at the thought of Bella's comment.  
"She wanted us to dance," I lied.  
He raised an eyebrow.  
My blush deepened. He didn't ask.  
"Campers!" Chiron said. "I have been told we should dance at this occasion," he looked at Bella. "So the Apollo cabin be our... D.J. tonight." Some campers snickered when he said "D.J."  
Three Apollo girls came, struggling with a portable mix. A slow song blasted from the boom boxes.  
Bella locked eyes with me. I shook my head.  
Alec ran his hand through his hair.  
"Do you want to dance?"  
I bit my lip. "Sure."  
Alec took my hand, and led me to the clearing in the middle, where a few campers were dancing with their dates.  
Alec took my hand, and rested his hand in my waist, and we started swaying to the music.  
Alec looked down at me. Heat coursed through my body. His gray eyes stayed with mine throughout the music, and for the second time, I closed the distance between our lips.  
I stopped, I glanced all around us, campers were standing on their toes, waiting for the kiss.  
I leaned back, and stepped back. Some campers grumbled, and continued dancing. The Apollo girls started a new song.  
Alec looked at me. He held out his hand, and I put my hand in his.

"That was nice," Alec said. We were laying on our blanket in the sand, the water lapping my toes.  
I raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Okay, so the campers waited for us to..." He caught himself.  
"Kiss?" I finished. He blushed.  
"Did you want to?"  
I looked down at my lap. "I told you, I don't know what... this is."  
Alec put his hand on mine.  
"I do."  
"Well your mom is Athena, you know everything." Has soon has I said it, I knew he knew the feeling I had towards him.  
The fireworks shot up into the sky, and Alec's face lit up it white, red, and blue lights.  
I didn't pay much attention to the fireworks, I was immersed in Alec's eyes.  
Alec's lips came closer to mine, and for once, I knew nothing would stop us now.  
When he kissed me, my heart fluttered, and warmth warmed me to my toes. I felt many of the campers' glazes in us, but I didn't care.  
I heard whispers, and laughter.  
Alec broke apart. He was looking at the mob of campers standing around us.  
Percy and Annabeth were the leaders. The campers picked us up, and they waded out. They tossed us, and the one kid from the Zeus cabin caught us in midair, and flew us into deeper water.  
I imagined bubbles. And I made an air bubble around us. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and it was the (second) best underwater kiss of all time.

CHAPTER 16- THE SNAKE

Alec was never happier. Adrianne was always by his side. And she showed no hesitation in her eyes. He always saw a twinkle of pure happiness, which was the same in his.  
Three weeks after the Fireworks, Alec and Adrianne were in cabin three. Percy and Annabeth were at the bunk next to them, a rule that started when Percy and Annabeth were teens; two campers cannot be in one cabin. Adrianne was resting on Alec, Percy and Annabeth were asleep. Adrianne's hair smelled like the sea, and her scent filled his nose.  
She sighed. "Why did you come find me?"  
Her question caught him off guard (as usual). "What?"  
"At the Empire State Building."  
Alec thought of the prophecy. It still haunted him, he'd heard it when he was thirteen. Percy had gone looking for a daughter of Poseidon. But soon handed the job to Alec during college.  
"I don't think I should tell you."  
Adrianne sat up to look at him. Her green eyes were piercing, and firm on the topic.  
"Percy knows, and so does Annabeth, why don't I know, when its about me?" Adrianne said.  
Alec made a mental note not to underestimate her.  
"Well it's for your own good, Adrianne."  
"But isn't knowing better?"  
"Not for demigods."  
Adrianne laid back down on his shoulder.  
And she was quiet for a while.  
Annabeth sat up gasping. And at the same moment, Ashton and Bella came in, panting. Ashton's fox brown hair was wet, and Bella's shirt was torn.  
"The snake is back," Ashton said.  
"And it's looking for," Bella looked at Adrianne.  
Alec's eyes widen, and he wrapped his arms around Adrianne, and pulled down her from the bed.  
Percy and Annabeth were up, and running out of the cabin.  
Adrianne screamed at them to tell her what was going on, and Alec struggled with her wriggling body.  
"Alec please tell me what his going on!"  
"I'm sorry but you need to stay in the Big House."  
"Why? What snake?"  
"Something to do with the last attack. Just please help us-me- and stay in the Big House!"  
Adrianne stopped struggling, and twisted herself so he was looking at him.  
"Why?"  
Alec shook his head. "Tell you later, please bear with me, and stay in the Big House!"  
Adrianne took a deep breath, and nodded.  
He released his death grip on her waist, and they ran to the Big House.

CHAPTER 17- MORE POISON

I paced the room, waiting for Alec to come in and say it was clear, deep down I knew I wouldn't stay in this agonizingly annoying room, listening to the faint screams in the distance. Bella came in, her hair wet, and her shirt more and more torn, to check on me. She would nod and leave me again.  
I paced again and again. I didn't want to wait, and I couldn't take it anymore. I opened the front door, to find a very big surprise

Alec knew something wrong before he heard the scream. He was busy stabbing and cutting the small venomous snakes by the beach, he finished cutting snake by his foot, and he turned his head towards the Big House.  
And he heard the most horrible scream.  
And it was Adrianne's.

I screamed when the thing bit my side.  
The snake was about twenty feet long, and as wide as a sewer pipe.  
I stood my ground, and slowly moved my hand towards my pocket where my sword, Riptide, was always kept.  
When the thing saw celestial bronze, it finally moved. It's yellow eyes never moving away from mine.  
I tried stabbing but it slid to the side. I tried again, and this time, grazing its neck. It hissed, and lunged at me.  
I was too slow, it bit me, and I cut its head off. Before I could feel good about myself, I could finally feel the familiar pain spreading the throughout my body, only hundred times worse.  
Poison.

CHAPTER 18-PEOPLE/MONSTERS WANT TO KILL ME...

Alec ran faster than he ever had in his life.  
What he saw was the worst thing he could possible thing of.  
Adrianne was lying on the wooded floor, blood everywhere, the carpet, the couches, and it was spilling to the front porch.  
Adrianne was pale and sweating. Her side was spilling blood, and the wound was deep. It was green with poison, and Adrianne was shaking from lack of heat, or from the pain. Her eyes were closed, but her fist were clenched tight.  
Alec gulped. He ran back out, and he ran.  
He found two Apollo siblings, and Chiron. Chiron swung them three onto his back, and he galloped to the Big House.  
Adrianne was more pale, and her fists were unclenched.  
The Apollo siblings, Hudson and Jane, set to work on dragging Adrianne to an empty room. They laid her down gently, and they quickly poured some nectar on her side. Some color came to Adrianne's cheeks. They murmured some enchantment on it, and wrapped it.  
Alec gripped Adrianne's hand. Hudson and Jane said a few things to Chiron, Alec didn't catch. Adrianne was still pale, Alec pressed his fingers to her neck. Her pulse was faint. It was fading.  
He pulled at his hair.  
He sat in the corner. And the great Alec Montgomery started sobbing.

I didn't know what was going on. I was dizzy, my mouth was dry, and it hurt to breathe. Every muscle, bone, and limb hurt. A hot painful burning was all centered at my side. It burned and the room was spinning.  
I thought I saw a creepy snake playing 'Whack-a-mole' with me, then I had a flashback to when I was walking to the Empire State Building to meet with Alec.  
Then the real Alec was next to me. His head between his knees, looking down at the floor. I blinked. The dizziness went away, and I reached for Alec. I touched his shoulder, and his head went up. His eyes were red and puffy.  
"Adrianne!"  
I couldn't say anything. My voice wouldn't work and I couldn't speak.  
"Adrianne..."  
I shook my head.  
Alec sat forward. I felt like a kid, my mom coming into my room to find me screaming and kicking during a nightmare.  
"Tell me," I managed.  
Alec grimaced. "It was the oracle, the woman who attacked you in the woods. There's prophecy about a daughter of Poseidon... betraying the gods, and destroying them.  
I frowned. I mouthed, 'and that's me?'  
Alec nodded.  
'Oracle?'  
"The woman who can tell the future, that's why she wanted you dead. And why the snake came after you."  
'And you still like me?'  
He laughed. "Yeah."  
I smiled.  
'That's all I care about.'  
His smile turned into a serious frown. "Rest," he ordered.  
He kissed me before I could argue.

CHAPTER 19-...BUT I WAS NEVER HAPPIER

Alec was nervous all through summer. Adrianne would jump and ask more questions about the prophecy. He would say it wasn't time for her to hear it.  
It still scared him.  
It was hard for him to be gloomy because he was always happy around Adrianne, and that was all the time.  
One day they were on the beach. Adrianne asked another question, "Why aren't people telling me about the prophecy if it's about me?"  
"Because when we hear the prophecy, we want to change it. And it mostly got them killed."  
Adrianne was about to say something, but a bright light came up from the waves.  
Alec and Adrianne looked away.  
When they turned back, a man was standing there. Alec recognized him as Percy and Adrianne's dad.  
"Well it's nice to really breathe in the salty sea air," Poseidon said.  
"Dad?" Adrianne said.  
"Hello Adrianne."  
Adrianne looked like she had a dozen questions but her voice wouldn't work.  
Poseidon looked at Alec. "I came to tell both of you something. I want Adrianne to hear the prophecy."  
Alec took in a breath. Fear took over, and he could barely manage a reply. He nodded. Adrianne was looking from Alec to Poseidon.  
Poseidon turned to Adrianne. "Please understand that prophecies have double meanings."  
Adrianne frowned. And Poseidon left in another flash of light.

CHAPTER 20-THE PROPHECY

I walked to the Big House in a daze, Alec was too.  
I stopped, Alec stopped with me.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I don't know what to expect. What if it says I'm going to die?"  
Alec looked at me. "Well we're about to find out."  
We continued walking, only faster this time.

Chiron was in the living room of the Big House.  
Alec told him about Poseidon, and reluctantly told him that it was time for Adrianne to hear the prophecy.  
Chiron nodded gravely.  
"Alec, please bring Adrianne to see... Rachel."  
Alec nodded.  
He took my hand and led me passed the pavilion, arena, and the cabins. We trudged up a small hill, and there was a cave, with a purple curtains over the entrance.  
"Rachel is the oracle," Alec said.  
I stepped back. "The woman who tried to kill me?"  
"Yes and no."  
"Well that's clears things up!"  
"The oracle is the spirit that is inside her. She can tell the future, and she only attacked you because the oracle told us the prophecy, and wanted to kill you. You'll understand when you hear the prophecy."  
I took a shaky breath, and let Alec drag me inside the cave.  
Inside was an awesome roomed space it had torches lit everywhere, a bed was pushed against the right wall, a door which must've led to the bathroom, a flat screen TV on the left wall, and three chairs in the middle.  
A women with familiar red frizzy hair was sitting in one of the chairs. She looked up when she saw us come in.  
It was the woman who attacked me.  
She had green eyes, and she wore a camp orange T-shirt and jeans.  
"Hello, Adrianne," she said. "I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare."  
"Hi."  
"Well you probably want to learn the whole prophecy now."  
I nodded.  
Rachel took off a necklace that was around her neck. It was a little tube, with a cork at the top.  
She took out a piece of paper the size of her pinky.  
She handed it to me. My hands were shaking as I took it from her.  
I read out loud.  
"A daughter of Poseidon shall be a pawn,  
She will betray before the day of dawn." I stopped, betray?  
I continued. "She must be pained by none other than her... love."  
I stopped again. My love? Was that Alec? I glanced at him, he was staring at his feet.  
"And will be saved by daughters of the harvest and dove."  
I looked up. Rachel was staring at me, waiting for me to throw a fit.  
Alec was trying not to meet my eyes.  
"Okay, so that's it?" My voice wavered, tears were threatening to pour down my face. Alec finally met my eyes. Tears did come down my face.  
"Adrianne, now you know why I really didn't want you to hear the whole prophecy."  
"You said you wouldn't leave me. That was what I was afraid of. I don't know if I can believe you anymore." My voice quivered. Silent tears came from my eyes.  
Rachel stood between us awkwardly.  
I took another shaky breath.  
I crumpled the paper and stuffed it in my pocket, and stormed out of the cave.  
More tears blurred my vision.  
I stomped down the hill.  
Alec was following me.  
"Adrianne, please let me explain!"  
"So what? For you to just tell me the prophecy has double meaning? It said would be pained by 'my love'!" I turned to him. "Because I did love you."  
He stopped.  
Tears poured faster. And I whipped back around. I ran back to cabin three.  
I jumped on my bed, and read the prophecy over and over again.  
I sobbed. I didn't know what the stupid thing meant, and I didn't know why I would betray, and why Alec would hurt me, or the harvest and dove saving me. I wanted to wring Rachel neck. I really wanted Alec. I wanted Alec to tell me he loved me, and the prophecy was wrong. I cried until my throat was dry, and my eyes burned.  
I missed dinner, I knew Percy had question but he gave up when I continued to cry silently to myself.

CHAPTER 21-THE HARVEST

Alec stayed in cabin six the next day. He sat on his bunk, and stared off into space, Adrianne's face burned in his mind. He thought of the prophecy. Then he thought of the last line. The daughters of the harvest and dove. He thought it over.  
Demeter and Aphrodite. He ran to the Big House.  
He opened the door. Chiron was in wheel chair form, and Mr. D were talking with... Adrianne.  
He stopped in his tracks. Adrianne turned, and her face twisted with pain. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her hair was a rat's nest on her head, but he thought she was still beautiful.  
They held gaze for a while. Then Mr. D cleared his throat.  
"Alex, please sit down."  
Alec had been at camp for years and Dionysus still couldn't get his name right.  
Alec sat down on the other side of the couch with Adrianne. She squirmed in her seat. She sat back, and cleared her throat.  
"I heard the prophecy, and I understand that I'm supposed to betray camp, but the prophecy was unclear. I don't understand it," she glanced at Alec. "Do you know what that means?"  
Chiron sighed. "I have a hunch, but we shouldn't dwell on that."  
"But why would I betray camp?"  
Chiron shook his head. "We will not talk about this until the prophecy is more clear."  
"The last line if the prophecy," Alec said. "It can be saved by harvest and dove, that's Demeter and Aphrodite."  
Chiron nodded. "It could be."  
Alec shrugged. "But shouldn't we try to find the daughters of Demeter and Aphrodite."  
Chiron nodded. "All in good time."  
Adrianne stood up. "Look, I don't understand all of this, but I have to go." Adrianne hurriedly left.  
Alec stood too and followed her.  
"Adrianne! Please let me talk to you!"  
"No!"  
Adrianne kept speed walking ahead of him.  
"Adrianne please!"  
Adrianne turned to him. He ran to catch up.  
"Please, the prophecy does have double meanings, it may be in the future. But is this the future? It's the present, please understand that I never want to hurt you. I never will. Not unless I have to. Please, Adrianne." Adrianne looked down.  
"I know that. But if I betray camp, I betray you."  
"But that's in future."  
Adrianne's lip trembled.  
Alec pulled her into a tight hug. She cried into his shirt.  
Someone ran up to them, but Alec didn't move.  
"Hello?" they said.  
Alec looked up. Ashton was standing there, her hands on her hips, and she looked annoyed.  
Wait. Ashton. Demeter...  
Alec turned to her. "Yes?"  
"I have something to tell Adrianne."  
Adrianne let go of Alec, and followed Ashton to cabin four, and she didn't look back at him.

CHAPTER 22-THE DOVE

I wasn't exactly in happy spirits when I hugged Alec.  
I was more happier than before.  
Ashton led me to cabin four. It was an ordinary cabin. It was wooden, and painted a grass green. Real grass grew on the roof, and flowers grew on the window.  
Ashton motioned me inside.  
Inside, there were sketches of flowers pinned on the walls, two bunk beds were pushed on the right and left walls (there were only four children), and two windows between the beds. A small garden was in the middle of the room. There were so many plants, I couldn't count.  
"So Bella likes this guy, but she's too nervous to talk to him."  
"Bella's too nervous to speak to a guy?"  
"Yeah, that's how much she likes him. Anyway, I have a plan to set them up."  
"I thought it was Aphrodite's job to match the couples."  
"It is but this is a daughter of Aphrodite we have to save."  
"Shoot."  
"So we have to get-"  
"Wait, who is he?"  
Ashton smiled. "Ryan Parker, son of Zeus."  
I grinned. Ryan had dark hair, and electric blue eyes. He is good looking, but not my type... Alec was.  
"So what's the plan?"  
"I get Bella to meet at a certain place. You get Ryan-"  
"Why me?"  
"You're his cousin!"  
"He's yours too."  
"Well... Just go with the plan!"  
"Fine."  
"Okay, let's get it done! I'll get Bella. And we'll meet in the arena."  
And we marched out of the cabin that smelled of roses.  
I ran to cabin one. Ryan was on his bunk, listening to music.  
I knocked. "Hello?"  
Ryan sat up. "Hey, Adrianne." Though he said more of a question.  
"Hey... Cousin."  
"Hi?"  
"I know this is awkward, but please follow me."  
"Um... Why?"  
"I... Need to show you something."  
Ryan got up slowly, and followed me out the door.  
Ashton and Bella were talking in the arena. Ryan stopped when he saw them. Bella caught sight of Ryan, and blushed. Ryan started to turn around, I grabbed his shoulder, and pulled him back. I gave him a small push, at the same time Ashton did the same to Bella. Ryan and Bella bumped into each other.  
"Sorry," they said.  
Ryan shot me a glare, and Bella shot Ashton a murderous look.  
Bella recovered first. "Hi."  
Ryan looked down at her, he was two inches taller than her. "Hi."  
"That was weird," Bella said, looking up at him.  
Ashton and I silently moved out of the arena, Bella and Ryan didn't notice.  
Ashton and I came out laughing, and it felt good to laugh, but it was cut short when I saw him.  
Alec standing at the entrance. His blond hair was messy, but I liked it that way, and his gray eyes were on me.  
"Hey."  
I didn't respond.  
I still didn't know how I felt. Hurt... Betrayed.  
I looked at my feet.  
Ashton glared at Alec, and pushed me around him.  
I didn't know what was going on, one minute I was walking with Ashton, then I was in a room, it looked like a cavern. Tunnels led to somewhere. The most disturbing part was the man. He seemed to have two heads, but one body.  
"I am Janus, god pathways and doorways," they said.  
"One is your best friend," the right one said.  
"One is your worst enemy," the left one said.  
"You have to choose, Adrianne," the left one said.  
"Your namesake led a young man through this tunnel."  
I thought.  
"Adrianne, the one who led Theseus through the labyrinth."  
"Very good," they said. "You are the only demigod who can see through the mist, even as a demigod."  
"Mist?"  
"It's the veil that separates the mortals from," the right one lifted the right hand and waved around the cavern.  
"What choice?"  
"Are you going to betray Olympus?"  
"What?"  
"Are you going to betray Olympus?"  
"But you needn't to decide now," the right one side.  
"You must decide now," the left one said.  
Then the cavern vanished, and I was walking with Ashton again.

CHAPTER 23-THE DAWN DAY

Alec knocked on cabin three. Adrianne answered. She looked...normal, and at ease.  
"Hey," she said.  
"Hey."  
"Walk with me," and she stepped out of the cabin.  
They walked around camp, with a few glances their way.  
"So," he said. Adrianne was acting fairly happy, and it seemed odd to him.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
"Well..."  
"I'm fine, I just...I saw Janus."  
"The god of doorways?"  
"Yeah, it was so confusing, he kept saying 'are you going to betray Olympus?' I don't have an answer."  
Adrianne looked down. "I don't know how or why I would betray Olympus. But I feel like they've abandoned me, Poseidon, that is."  
He nodded. "But are you going to?"  
She shrugged. "I don't see why."  
She was staring out at the beach.  
"I've been thinking about the second line, 'betray on the day of dawn,' what does that mean?"  
"I was thinking too, what if its the winter solstice?"  
"Why would it be the winter solstice?"  
"Because the days are shorter, dawn would come earlier."  
She nodded. "Maybe, but that's in four months!"  
"Yeah, but for now you have another choice."  
"What?"  
"Are you going to school during the fall?"  
She shrugged. "My mom said I should stay, so I guess I'm staying, you?"  
"I'm a year rounder. Camp Half-Blood is my home."  
They were silent for a while.  
"Alec, I feel the same way I did before. I just don't have the same look on...us." She said us like it was a nuclear bomb.  
"Well, if you need time-" Adrianne cut him off.  
"No, I just think we should try again."  
"With what?" Trying again was his speciality.  
"With our...friendship." She held out her hand. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Adrianne Willison." She smirked at him.  
"Alec Montgomery."  
And they shook hands. She smiled, though he could feel her hands go cold.  
"So, what happened with Bella and Ryan?"  
Adrianne's eyes widened. "Oh gods, I forgot!"  
And Adrianne dashed towards the arena.  
Alec stood alone with his thoughts.  
Four months, and the girl of his dreams may betray the gods, and destroy the earth.  
Yippee!

CHAPTER 24-ROMANS

I ran away from Alec for two reasons. One, I had to see Bella. Two, I couldn't stand another awkward talk with him.  
I ran to the arena. Bella and Ryan were sitting on one of the benches, holding hands. A feeling filled inside me, sadness...no, it was jealousy. I was jealous that Bella had it so easy. She had the boy she had a crush on, and of course she wasn't in the middle of a huge prophecy, or had to make a choice whether or not to betray the people who left her all her life.  
I watched as Bella and Ryan talked. She nodded, he smiled, she blushed.  
I backed out, but I knocked into one of the dummies. I winced at the sound. Bella and Ryan turned. Bella glared at me, and Ryan blushed.  
Bella said something to Ryan, and stood up from her seat. She grabbed my arm on the way out.  
"Sorry," I said over my shoulder. Ryan waved.  
"Sorry ain't gonna cut for me," Bella said. And I stumbled with her towards cabin ten.  
Bella threw me into the cabin.  
"What was that?" she demanded. "First there was you and Ashton, but spying on me?"  
"Sorry? We knew you liked Ryan, and he liked you."  
She softened. "Alright you're forgiven," she broke into a grin. "He asked me out."  
I smiled. "Well I'll take that thanks."  
"Thank you."  
"So what are you going to do as a first date?"  
"Well..."  
Bella went in explaining that they were friends before camp, and went to the same school. They were going back in the fall, and they were going to go out in the city.  
"Nice."  
She blushed. "What about you and Alec?"  
It took a while of silence before I could answer. I still hadn't told Bella or Ashton about the prophecy. "We're fine. We're both staying at camp during the fall."  
She nodded. "Alec-" she was cut off because someone came out of thin air and Bella was pushed to the floor. Two people stood up. The girl was about twenty, and had dark brown hair, unable-to-tell-what-color eyes, and tan skin. The boy was about the same age, and had blond hair, and electric blue eyes.  
"Hi," the girl said. "I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite."  
"I'm Jason Grace," the boy said. "Son of Jupiter, or as you know him, Zeus."  
"We're looking for Percy," Piper said.  
I'd heard those names before. In the stories Percy told me. Of another camp somewhere, and a very painful fall, and of some old friends.  
Jason must have noticed the look in my eyes. "Yes," he confirmed. "I'm from Camp Jupiter."  
I stared at the roman.  
"Um, Percy went to the city with Annabeth for college.  
"And you are?" Piper asked politely.  
"Adrianne," I said. "Adrianne Willison, daughter of Poseidon."  
Piper and Jason looked at each other.  
Then two more people came from the air. One burly Asian guy and an African American girl.  
"Hiya," the girl said.  
The guy waved.  
"I'm Hazel Levesque, this is Frank Zhang."  
Frank waved again.  
"We're looking for Percy."  
Jason told them he was away.  
Then they said goodbye and went to find Chiron.  
"Who are they?" Bella asked.  
"Demigods. Piper is Greek, the others are roman."  
Bella frowned at me. "How do you know that?"  
"Percy and Annabeth told me about them. They went on a huge quest."  
"The prophecy of the seven," Bella said in amazement.

CHAPTER 25-THE KIDNAPPING

Alec knocked on cabin three.  
Adrianne answered. "You know, I'd think you were stalking me," she said smirking. He smiled. "Well I know your name, family members, and friends, it's not stalking."  
She grinned. "What's up?"  
"Well I came to say that Jason, Piper, Frank, and Hazel left."  
"Is that it?"  
It wasn't, he had so much more he wanted to say.  
"I wanted to talk."  
She frowned. "About what?"  
"The betraying thing."  
Adrianne suddenly growled. "Yes we do," but it wasn't Adrianne's voice. It was hoarse, if snakes could talk, that's what it would've sounded like.  
Adrianne grabbed his wrist so tightly his hand turned purple.  
"What-" he was cut off, Adrianne had drawn Riptide, and was pressing it against his throat.  
"Be a good demigod, and follow me."  
Alec wasn't sure if it was a joke or if Adrianne wanted to kill him. He followed Adrianne-who wasn't Adrianne- to the woods.  
Adrianne's eyes were no longer green, they were completely black. He sudden realized her arms were covered with writing. But the words looked strange. With a sickly feeling, he realized it was Greek.  
"What's going on?" he demanded.  
"You will die, and Adrianne will die in painful ways. But if she behaves, she can save you, and her own life." It was weird to see Adrianne talking in the third person, but Alec knew this wasn't Adrianne.  
Adrianne pulled him through the forest, and into a clearing.  
He knew he was too far away to yell for help, but his voice was lost anyway at what he saw.  
Adrianne half dead, her hands chained to trees. Her head slumped down, and blood covered her hands.  
Panic filled him. A demon was posed as Adrianne. The real Adrianne was chained, and half dead. Two demigods kidnapped- great.  
"Who are who?" he asked, but his voice was a few notes higher than his normal voice.  
"I am an eidolon. I am a possessing spirit, and I shall live again in the body. I am the mother of all eidolons!"  
Alec was shifting his weight from one foot to the other.  
"Okay?"  
The eidolon put chains on his hands and chained him next to Adrianne.  
She was worse than he thought. Her face was pale, her body hung loosely by the chains, and her hair covered her face.  
She lifted her head groggily, but her face was wide awake when she saw Alec next to her, she started struggling, and more blood spilled from her wrists.  
"Alec? What are you doing here?"  
Alec couldn't respond. Because the eidolon put a piece of tape over his mouth and over Adrianne's too (note: duct tape is useful to both sides).  
Adrianne struggled some more. Alec shook his head violently.  
'Don't!' he thought. 'You're only using up more energy.'  
Adrianne stopped. But her eyes pleaded for him to make a plan of escape.  
He already was.

**PART 2-THE HARVEST AND DOVE**

CHAPTER 26-THE SCENE

❊❊❊❊❊❊  
After matching Ryan and Bella together Ashton went to cabin four. The smell of grass and dirt seemed to calm her excited nerves.  
Bella and Ryan finally talked. For more than two minutes!  
After a while, she went to cabin three. she knocked a few times, but no body came to the door.  
She went to cabin six to check if Adrianne had gone off with Alec. But no one came to that door.  
She started to freak out. But she saw Alec walking to cabin three. He knocked and waited. Adrianne answered the door! She got kind of got mad, and then nervous, and then horrified when Adrianne grabbed Alec by the wrist and dragged him the woods.  
Ashton followed them, and panicked when she saw the real Adrianne hanging by chains.  
Alec turned the imposter.  
"Who are you?"  
"I am an eidolon. I am a possessing spirit, and I shall live again in the body. I am the mother of all eidolons!"  
"Okay?" Alec said.  
And the eidolon chained Alec to the trees next to Adrianne, who was coming back to reality.  
You'd think she would charge and face the eidolon, but no, she ran. She ran through the woods, and dashed to the Big House.  
Chiron was sitting on the porch, playing cards with Mr. D.  
"Alec and Adrianne. Chained. Eidolon," she panted.  
Chiron's tail twisted.  
"Go find Bella," he said, a lot calmer than she expected.  
"She left for school!" she said distressfully.  
"Send an iris-message!"  
Ashton ran frantically to the back of the Big House where there was a non-stop hose spraying mist into the air.  
Maybe it was luck, but the sun was perfectly lined up with the mist.  
She fished out a gold drachma, and threw it into the rainbow.  
"O goddess, except my offering! Bella Fields, NYC high school."  
And Bella's face rippled into view. She was in the girl's bathroom, and she jumped when she saw her.  
"Ashton?"  
"Yeah! Sorry to intrude, but our friends are in danger!" She told her about Adrianne, and Alec.  
"Oh gods! Okay, I'll be right there!"  
She nodded. "Hurry!" And Bella wiped her hand across the image, and they disconnected.  
She ran to Half-Blood hill, and waited for Bella.

Nothing like a message from home about friends dying to make you have the biggest work out of your life. Bella ran all over campus looking for Ryan.  
She finally found him at his locker. She almost ran into him.  
"Whoa, there Bella. The chemistry test is next week, not today."  
She would've smiled, if Adrianne and Alec weren't about to die.  
"Ryan! I know you wanted to have a steady year, but it's not like that." And she explained the story that went around to Ashton, then Chiron, then her, and now Ryan.  
"Okay," he said. "Let's go!"  
And they ran out side.  
Once there, they hailed a certain taxi.  
"Stêthi," Ryan shouted in Ancient Greek. "Ô hárma diabolês!"  
Which she translated as, 'stop chariot of damnation!' And Ryan threw a gold drachma into the road, but it sank through the concrete. In seconds, the worst ride you could ever get drive in a crazy circle to a stop by/on the sidewalk.

CHAPTER 27-THE RESCUE

Ashton jumped when she saw the taxi. It was gray, and looked as if it were woven with smoke. But from experience, she knew it was just as hard as any other taxi.  
Bella and Ryan unloaded from the taxi. They both looked green.  
"Okay," Ryan said, his legs crossed, as if he didn't know where to go. "Never make me go on that again."  
"It was your idea," Bella said.  
"No time," Ashton said, and she dragged them toward the woods.  
When they made it to the clearing, Adrianne and Alec were back to back, unchained, but surrounded.  
Adrianne's wrists were still bloody, and her face was still pale, Alec was sweating, and his eyes were round and filled with worry, annoyance, rage, and regret, all at the same time. Yet, Ashton knew the gears in his head were turning, and forming a plan, but it was too sudden to think. Ashton drew her sword, which was a two feet long, and the hilt was wrapped in black leather. Bella and Ryan drew their swords, both three feet long, and Bella's hit was brown leather, Ryan's a tan color.  
They ran in to help Adrianne and Alec.  
They were surround by wisps of black smoke thingies. That's the best she could explain them.  
They floated in mid air and crackled with lightning.  
Ryan swung his sword. And one vaporized. One hissed.  
It turned in Bella. She yelped, and their swords met.  
"Bella!" Ryan said, the storm spirit had touched her shoulder and she crumbled to the floor, gripping her shoulder. The storm spirit looked down at her, his (just assuming it was a guy) red eyes filled with rage.  
Ryan swung his sword again. And the thing exploded into gold dust.  
Good thing they had a son of Zeus on their side.  
Alec and Adrianne had killed most of the spirits, but about five still remained.  
Ashton swung her sword, one vaporized, but two more came. Her sword passed through a few, but didn't vaporize.  
Ryan helped, he swung his sword in a round arch around him, and he killed a row of spirits.  
Bella groaned, and sat up, but she couldn't move her shoulder.  
Panting, we sat down. Adrianne and Alec looked exhausted, and she looked the worst. More blood had soaked from her wrists, and now covered her entire arms. Alec was drenched in sweat, and his wrists were scratched, not as bad as Adrianne's. Ryan was completely clean, and didn't even look winded. He helped Bella up. She yelped.  
"Ow! Ow!"  
"Sorry," Ryan said.  
Adrianne sat down, her eyes droopy. Alec helped her sit. Ashton didn't have much to do, and suddenly she felt left out.  
Adrianne suddenly slumped, and fell into Alec's arms.  
"We need to get her out of here," Alec said.  
Ashton nodded. "And check in Bella's shoulder."  
Bella's arm was draped over Ryan's shoulder. Alec carried Adrianne's unconscious body alone, but his determined look stopped them from protesting to help him.  
Ashton ran behind every one.  
What a great rescue team.

CHAPTER 28-EVERYONE WANTS THE DAUGHTER

❉❉❉❉❉❉  
At this rate, I'll be drained of blood by tomorrow.  
I was nearly killed three times that week! The oracle, the snake, and the eidolons, and not to mention the storm spirits.  
I woke up and saw Alec next to me again.  
He was staring right at me.  
"Hey."  
"Hi."  
I looked down at my wrists. Both were wrapped in a white cloth, little red dots of blood peeped through them.  
"What happened?"  
"Well more people wanted to kill you."  
"Tell me something I don't know."  
Alec looked down. He said something, but it came out like, "uh hunh uh."  
He cleared his throat. "Adrianne, I'm not sure what to do now."  
"What do you mean?" I asked, already knowing the answer.  
"Us."  
I shivered. "Well, let's see, I was attacked three times, kidnapped, and learned about a prophecy that said I was to betray, maybe, four months from now, and it also said my love was to hurt me. And that's supposedly you."  
Alec looked down. "I don't see why I would hurt you," he mumbled. "Because...I love you."  
I clenched my jaw when he said that.  
Tears came from my eyes. "You do?"  
He nodded. "A lot more than I thought myself."  
I took a shaky breath. "I love you Alec Montgomery."  
He looked up. "You do?"  
"A lot more than I thought myself."  
He smiled. He took my hand. His face serious he said, "I won't ever betray you."  
"But will I betray you and Olympus?"  
"That's a question for December, let's just enjoy now."  
I smiled. Alec kissed me, and I finally realized what I was missing.

The days that followed was slightly strange. I told Bella and Ashton about the prophecy.  
"Well what do 'ya know?" Ashton said.  
"Us two are supposed to save you from betraying Olympus?"  
Bella said, her eyebrows raised.  
"Well, it may not be about you, but after yesterday... Alec and I have a hunch its you two."  
Bella closed her eyes, and fanned her face dramatically.  
"So what will you do?" Ashton said.  
I shrugged. "We wait till December."  
"Hey," Ashton said to Bella. "Sorry I ruined your time at school."  
"It's okay. I missed seventh hour, that's math. Never liked it anyway."  
Ashton smiled.  
"So, just wanted to warn you."  
Bella sighed. "Why am I even friends with you?"  
I faked a hurt look. "Bella! You hurt me! That's because I'm naturally awesome."  
Ashton laughed. "What ever you say, Miss I-attract-monsters-not-guys."  
I laughed.  
"So, you and Alec okay?" Bella said.  
I shrugged. "We stood our distances, but we're okay...I guess."  
"You guess?"  
I shrugged, looking at my boots.  
"Don't you shrug your shoulders, missy," Ashton said wagging a finger at me. "You are with okay, or a complete wreck. And we are your friends. Spill."  
I shrugged again. "We're fine! Gods!"  
They smiled.

Well, you'd think I would be a


End file.
